1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials for producing immune responses against hepatitis B viruses. For example, this document provides vaccines (e.g., nucleic acid vaccines, virus-like particle vaccines, and polypeptide vaccines) capable of being administered to mammals (e.g., humans) under conditions that induce production of immune responses against hepatitis B viruses.
2. Background Information
Hepatitis B virus (HBV) is a hepadnavirus that causes an inflammatory illness of the liver. About a third of the world population is infected at one point in their lives, and about 350 million people are chronic carriers. The virus can be transmitted by exposure to infectious blood or body fluids. The acute illness causes liver inflammation, vomiting, jaundice, and, in rare cases, death. Chronic hepatitis B infections may cause cirrhosis and liver cancer.